


You Lied To Me, Sam Drake

by Kaiijus



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiijus/pseuds/Kaiijus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had promised you he would try to stop smoking.  After months of telling you he has you find a pack of cigarettes in his pants pocket while doing laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lied To Me, Sam Drake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this turned out way longer than I had planned, but I had a lot of fun writing it. So I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> Pairing: Sam Drake x Reader  
> Fandom: Uncharted  
> Words: 1136  
> Warnings: None :)
> 
> "The way I said I love you" - Prompt: #22 muffled, from the other side of the door.

Sam was out spending quality brother time with Nate which you enjoyed because it meant you had a whole evening to clean the house uninterrupted. You stood in the middle of the kitchen looking at all the dirty dishes that had piled up in the sink and figured that would be a good place to start. You made quick work of the dishes and moved on the rest of the kitchen, then the living room after. 

Plopping down on the couch you let out a sigh and looked around at the now clean living room. “Only the bedroom and bathroom left.” you said with a smile. You pulled out your phone from your pocket to check the time and to make sure Sam hadn’t tried to reach you and you missed it. “It’s already 6pm? It doesn't feel like I’ve been cleaning for two hours.” you put your phone back in your pocket and stand up, stretching as you lift your arms over your head. “Hopefully I’ll be done by the time Sam comes home. I wonder if Nate is tagging along?” you wondered as you made your way down the hall that lead to Sam’s and your bedroom. 

As soon as you stepped in the room, you let out a groan as you saw just how bad the room was. Looking around the room for the best place to start your eyes stopped in a corner that you swore once had a chair in, but now was just a mounting of clothes that needed to be washed. “We really need a maid or something” you mumble as you walk over to the corner and began to sort through the pile of clothes making smaller piles on the floor for you to wash. 

As you picked up a pair of Sam’s jeans you felt something land on your foot. “Huh?” you look down at your feet to see a pack of cigarettes. You bend down to pick it up. “What happened to you not smoking anymore?” you begin to grow angry and a little upset that all this time Sam told you he was stopping. 

You drop the jeans in the pile on the floor with the rest of the like clothes before walking back into the living room, still holding the pack of cigs. As you do you hear the sound of someone turning a key on the other side of the front door. The voices of Sam and Nate could also be heard from the other side. 

 

“For the last time I wasn’t scared. Surprised maybe, but not scared.” Nate said as he and Sam walked in. 

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure you almost pissed yourself.” Sam said with a chuckle hanging his keys up in the hook by the door. “Oh hey, Babe.” he smiled seeing you standing there. “What you go there?” he asked pointing to the object in your hand.

“I don’t know, I was hoping you would be so nice as you help me figure it out, because if I didn’t know any better I’d say it was a pack of cigarettes.” you said holding the small box up.

Sam’s face fell as he went quiet. He knew you were mad, and you had every right to be. Sam had told you he quit smoking two months ago.

Nate looked at you and then back to Sam. “I’ll let you two have some space. I’ll see myself out. (Y/N) it was good seeing you again.” 

After the door shut you looked at Sam. Your expression both upset and angry that he lied. “You promised me you were done! You lied to me, Sam!” your eyes began to sting as you felt tears start to well. 

Walking over to you Sam reached out to pull you into a hug. “I know I did. I’m so sorry, babe.” his tone full of hurt that he caused you feel this way.

Shaking your head you brush his arms off as you drop the pack to the ground. Turning your back to Sam you sighed. “I need a moment.” you say walking back down the hall into the bathroom, the door slamming a small bit behind you. 

You stood in front of the mirror looking down at the bathroom sink. You felt the tears begin to fall as you turned on the cold water, splashing it on your face. 

 

A few moments later there was a small tap on the door and Sam’s voice broke the silence. “(Y/N), I know what I did was wrong” he began as he leaned his forehead against the door. “I don’t know why I lied, and I’m sorry I did. I never meant to hurt you. Truth is, I didn’t want to tell you that I slipped back in the habit, because I didn’t want you getting upset.”

You looked up from the sink to the door. “You didn’t want me getting upset, so you thought the best way to keep that from happening was to lie to me and hope I never found out?” the tone of your voice now rising. 

“I never said it was a smart idea”

“Of course it wasn’t a smart idea!” you say your voice cracking letting on to the fact you were crying.

Hearing that you were crying Sam went silent. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt you. After a minute Sam spoke up. “I didn’t think you would be upset. I knew you would understand had I just told you. Truth is I was upset with myself for falling back into the habit that I didn’t want to tell you because you did nothing but believe in me, I couldn’t bare the thought of letting you down.” 

Hearing this you turn the water off and let out a sigh. “I would have understood, you know? I wouldn’t have felt like you let me down.”

“I know and I am sorry for lying.” his voice growing softer. “I love you, (Y/N).” his voice muffled, from the other side of the door.

Closing your eyes you shook your head and sighed. Even after all this you couldn’t find it in you to be mad at him forever. After a moment you opened the door to find Sam standing there. “I know you’re sorry. It doesn’t make what you did okay, but I suppose I understand why you did it.”

 

Sam’s arm wrap around your waist as he places a kiss atop your head. 

You pull back just enough to look up at him, “I love you too, but so help me Samuel Drake if I catch you lying to me again.”

“Don’t worry, it won’t happen again. I promise.” he said with a nod before leaning down to place a kiss to your lips.


End file.
